


Betts & FP

by AnAmberedBee_011



Series: Twinkle Toes and Whiskey Glows [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU after S2Ep5, Dark Betty, Everything is consensual, F/M, Kink, Pretty Much Plot Just to Let Me Work Out Some Kinkiness, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAmberedBee_011/pseuds/AnAmberedBee_011
Summary: *On Hiatus*Some filthy ficlets my mind has been creating for Miss Betty Cooper and Mr. FP Jones II.Smutty Smut Smut.  Smut with kink, and consensual underage sex.  Sometimes Plot.This is not a continuation of "That Damn Ringing" but is in the Twinkle Toes and Whiskey Glows collection because if you enjoy one, I think you'd enjoy the other.  It's Thematic you could say.





	1. Round One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters mentioned herein. I just like to imagine shit and write it up. 
> 
> Please enjoy, and be gentle when judging. I have no editor and really; fuck off if that's your concern. This is smut / smut fodder. 
> 
> DO mention if I forget to flag or mention a trigger however. Everything I write for this will be written as consensual sexual and faux-sexual activities. I will potentially be mentioning/describing self-harm, underage binge drinking, minors involved in sex acts with adults, power-play, bdsm kinks, blood play, air manipulation, unhealthy coping mechanisms, and role playing.
> 
> There'll also be some chapters where they're just living their lives, quick snapshots of fluff.

* * *

  
  
**Chapter 1 : Round One**   
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Moaning as her back hits the wall, Betty shifts her hips up again to grind against him.  Hearing...feeling..his growl reverberate through her unfurls a new wave of heat deep inside her.    
  
She can’t get enough of him.  Of his roughness.  Of the calluses on his hands running themselves over her arms in frantic passion.  
  
The way he tries to push her through the wall with every grind of his hips. They way he reaches up to fist his hand into the hair at the back of her head, manipulating her neck around so he can access its entirety.  As he licks, bites and sucks on her pulse point, she mewls for him even louder.  Dragging her nails down the exposed skin of his back.     
  
His shirt is ripped and half-off from a fight earlier.  He won’t tell her much about it, just giving her that primal, lust filled look, when she asks if he won.     
  
She leans down and tongues the scrape on his chest for her own response. Tasting the coppery roughness of his chest. At that he grabs her face in both hands, forcing her to unwrap her legs from his waist where he was holding her.  Still trapped between him and the wall she barely has room to run her hands over him as he slips his tongue into her mouth.  Stroking hers, exploring the dark warmth, he lets her moans fill the air around them.    
  
Tasting the cigarette taste of his mouth, her mind slowly disconnects.  The faint taste of bourbon slips over her head as she drowns in his mouth.  He’s intoxicating, and she’s never sure if she could give this taste up. Biting her bottom lip sharply, intensely, his eyes dilate those last few millimeters.  Pure black, blown open they capture hers. They _own_ hers.   
  
Captivated once more, she barely registers him unhooking her belt buckle.  As he reaches down and roughly uses her belt loops to pull her further against him, he leans over and sucks on the mark he’s left under her left ear. Feeling that blue-edged pain/pleasure course through her again she knocks his hands away and shoves her jeans down her legs.  Pushing him away, one hand shoving his chest she eyes the bulge barely restrained behind his own denim.  Licking her lips, she glances back up to see him struggling to breathe; hands fisting at his sides and chest heaving as she visually fucks him.  She doesn't realize her own eyes look less like prey than a wolve’s.   
  
“Take them off For.” She commands as she turns around, arms pulling her tank top up and off.  Leaving the white lace bralette on she turns back around to see he hasn’t complied.     
  
“Not yet Betts.” FP grinds out.  She knows this game.  He always tries so hard to be in control, and she fights him every step of the way. The battle of wills, the back and forth, is always so delicious.     
  
She knew she was addicted the first time she heard her voice float into the air when she was under him.  Begging him to bite her harder, to please make her bleed, to be his fuck-toy.  She shivered as she remembered the occasion.  She can’t control herself around him.  She doesn’t want to. He fulfills her needs before she can even anticipate them. Taking her to edges she didn’t know she had.  She's beyond Dark Betty territory here.  He gave her a glimpse of just how much was there just waiting to be taken.   
  
“For-” she starts until he’s grabbing her, pressing his lips to hers to silence her.  Against them he whispers, “Turn around and touch yourself.  I want to feel your fingers in your pussy as I mark you from neck to ass.”     
  
Shivering again, she does as he tells her.  Pressing herself to the cold paint of the wall, feeling her nipples grinds even harder against the lace and the wall she feel herself growing wetter.  She knows full well by the time she touches herself her juices will be dripping down her leg.  Knows that’s what he loves.     
  
Groaning softly she runs her fingers down her belly until she’s right outside her clit, ready to run them over her lips and tease herself for him. She already can’t wait for him to be between her legs, licking every escaped bit of honey from her pussy.  Feeling the lace starting to gather moisture, she gently strokes across that bundle of nerves with her fingertips.  Teasing herself, over and over. _Just_ hard enough to feel a constant strain for more.   
  
And then there’s no more thoughts.     
  
Her mind shatters with light as he starts to bite the back of her neck.  Softly, so softly at first and then harder, and _harder_.  Different bites across her shoulders.  Some prefaced by a lick, sometimes he just bites into her so sharply that she jerks against the wall.  Nipples torturously sliding against the lace over and over as she bucks into the pleasure.  As he smooths over a smaller bite with his tongue; pressing into it with his lips, he grabs the back of her neck firmly.  Applying just the faintest hint of pressure he leans into her until she’s a solid line between him and the wall.     
  
Trapped, yes, but somehow it’s comforting.     
  
He sucks and nibbles on an earlobe until she’s panting, trying to move, trying to grind her hips the littlest bit. Moaning into its shell he instead leans harder into her, running his rough fingers down one side as he gently forces her neck to the other for him.  Licking down a path before blowing cold air over it, he waits for the goosebumps to raise before he says anything.   
  
On the third breathe he finally licks the outer shell of her ear and says, “I don’t feel those dirty little fingers of yours in your pussy baby.”   
  
She couldn’t answer him.  They both knew she would hold out.  Daring him to do something.  To notice she was just tracing the outside of her lips, letting them spread her wetness and teasing her nerve-endings.   
  
It was part of their game.  
  
“Are you going to be good now and fuck yourself while I finish, or do you need to punished already?” he continues softly, lowly, in a voice so gravely she can barely understand him. Reaching behind her to grab the back of his neck, she feels the stubble of his jaw under her hand.  Pulling it down to her neck she whispers “make me behave.” He immediately sucks some of her already bruised flesh into her mouth before then grabbing her shoulders and spinning her around. Lifting her up, she can’t help but notice the muscles bunching in his arms.   
  
The way his chest swells and hardens as he puts her down on the kitchen counter.  The cords in his biceps straining towards her as her legs part for him.  His forearms tighten as he takes off the rest of his shirt, never losing eye contact.  Leaning over her, she takes in the planes of his stomach moving in the soft light of the trailer.  Then he leans further in and her view slides up to his lips.  Red and raw, one side bruised already from the fight earlier.  She wonder how hard she’d have to bite it to make him bleed.  If he’ll let her again.   
  
Reaching up to smooth her hand over his stubble, she feels her nipples harder further against the lace on her chest.  Such a sweet contrast to his rough chin under her fingers.  She wants to feel that shadow across her breasts.  Wants to watch him spread that beautiful redness from his lips onto her nipples as his beard scratches against her.  Whimpering she leans into him, meeting his momentum with fire, tongue and teeth.   
  
“You’re not allowed to cum until you’re told.” FP tells her as he gathers her wrists into one hand behind her back.  Forcing her to arch herself to meet his eyes, he smirks at her.  “And I’m going to make it very, very, rough for you to resist.” He promises her. She starts to roll her eyes a bit but then he’s stepped in between her legs and holding her neck. Grinding against her, he gently runs his thumb up and down her throat.  Releasing her wrists he runs the other hand up her side, resting it against the side of her breast. Together he increases the pressure of his hand against her throat and circles her nipple with his fingers.  Instantly, she feels the flood of moisture between her thighs.  She can feel herself completely soaked through the lace thong she’s wearing.  Feeling her breasts throb under his attention, she starts making those soft noises she just can’t help whenever he holds her throat.    
  
She almost comes when he starts to press down harder, while pinching her nipple now harder.  Pulling it out towards him, he alternates between her breasts and watches her face.  She’s finding it near impossible to keep looking at him.  Throwing her head back with each rush of pleasure, she’s already right on the edge from this alone.  Pussy pulsing, she reminds herself not to hold her breathe; she _can’t_ cum yet.   
  
Wrapping her thighs around his hips, Betty starts to meet FP’s thrusts again, angling herself into an upwards sliding motion she knows drives him crazy.  Hearing him stutter a groan out, she smiles at him.  She grabs his hand from around her throat and brings it down to where their bodies meet.  Her body is on fire, she feels flushed everywhere, and she’s pretty sure she’s going to explode if she doesn’t get his fingers inside her soon.  She needs him, needs to feel him inside her.  Meeting her green gaze, noticing the way her fingers are trembling in his, he ducks his head down and breathes out hot air across her breasts.    
  
“Already love?” He murmurs before he licks her almost too sensitive nipple.  Gently sucking on it, he releases it wet into the cold air.  Flickering his gaze back up to hers he watches her biting her lip for control, grabbing the counter with a white-knuckled hand for control.  “Beg me to push my fingers into your soaking wet pussy Betts.  Beg me to fuck you slowly, in and out of your softness as you try desperately not to cum into my hand. Beg me to touch you where you’re sliding against my counter because your slutty little lace panties can’t contain how wet you are for me.  Beg me, Betts.”   
  
Screwing her face up, Betty lets out a groan of need as she tries desperately not to cum from the phantom feeling his words are playing on her.  Reaching back with her hands, she undoes her bralette and lets it fall away.   
  
“Please For, I need you.” She starts, reaching out with her hands to touch his arms, stroking in supplication as she looks up at him. “I need you hands on me, in me. I need you to force your way into me, over and over until I make a mess all over you.  I need-” she’s interrupted by his lips on hers, roughly silencing her words as he pushes aside the lace at her clit.  Ringing a finger in small insistent circles, he waits until she’s mewling once more against his mouth, begging him for more, for _harder_ , for _now_ .  Mid whimper her breath is stolen away as he surprises her, pushing into her with two fingers.  Curling them up and back towards himself, he grinds into her with his body as he finger fucks her.  Betty throws her head back and silently screams as he continues to hit her in that perfect way.  Feeling her entire mind narrowing down to his fingers inside her, she missed his hand working its way up her back, gently stroking up and down until his curls his fingers in and adds the scrape of nails.    
  
All of the sudden it’s too much.   
  
“Please, For- I, I can’t, I need to , God, I need to-”Betty rambles as she tries to stave off the sudden wave of pleasure she can feel swelling under her, from within her.  Grabbing his biceps, she digs her nails in and grinds up into him, unable to help herself.  “Please, god, For I need to cum, please please pleasepleaseplease, Oooooh FUCK.” she feels herself squeezing his fingers in a vise grip as she bears down into him.     
  
“Cum for me baby,” soothes FP as he continues to slide his fingers in and out of her throbbing lips.  Thumb circling her wet clit, he pulls her as close her him as he can get her, murmuring into her ear how hot she is, how wet she is, how amazing she feels soaking his hand as she cums.  Licking the outer shell of her ear he backs her down the edge on the other end of her orgasm.   
  
Feeling her pussy still squeezing in rhythm to his hips, Betty turns her head and captures FP’s lips with her own.  Running her tongue over the crease between them, she just continues to slowly slide her lips over his languidly.  Sighing contentedly, she nuzzles into him and asks out into the hot air between them “My turn?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
(Sorry if the writing's a tad stilted.  First fic in a long ass time.)

 


	2. Just a Little Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty arrives at FP's trailer and he's not there. Well, there's nothing that says she can't a little fun all by herself now is there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone, chapter 2!! Once again, I own neither characters I'm having my fun, smutty way with in this story. Warning for underage (but consensual) sex, minor blood play and minor Daddy play. Apologies for any spelling and grammar mistakes. I'm writing down smut, no betas.

  


* * *

  
  
**Chapter 2 : Just a Little Taste**  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Betty took her time unbuttoning her short jean jacket.  FP wasn’t home yet so she had a few moments to reflect.    
  
God, last night he’d fucked her sitting on his motorcycle, overlooking the Sweetwater River.  She brushed her fingers over her lips, feeling the scrape of his teeth ghost over them in response to their warmth.    
  
Already she was getting wet, remembering.  She’d worn her cheerleader uniform precisely to drive him crazy; but she’d been surprised by just how much he’d liked her skirt.  He’d had her sit on top of him, reaching behind herself to the handlebars to hold herself up.  Forcing her into such a sweet position that he’d hit her cervix with every thrust.  The bruising, _punishing_ pace he’d set had her gushing over him, soaking his jeans where they’d been shoved down to his thighs.    
  
The look he had given her as she’d harshly yelled her orgasm on top of him, breasts arching up into the cold air was molten.  He’d growled against her body, gripping her hips hard enough to leave more marks.  As he came she’d squeezed down as hard as she could.  She’d forced him to force himself into her, fighting inch for inch.    
  
Tossing her jacket onto the coffee table, Betty stroked her hand against her breast.  She was so turned on by her little trip down memory lane, she didn’t know if she could wait until FP came home.  They never really made plans, so it was feasible he wouldn't even be home that night at all. Circling her index finger around her nipple, she could feel it pebbling from the contact. Sensitive and a little bruised from the night before.   She wasn’t worried about him not showing up though, they tended to have a good sense for each other.  Their energies too attuned to each other through their various fuckery she supposed.     
  
There was no other way to explain the way he made her cum.  ....Energies….definitely.   
  
Letting herself sigh into the open air, Betty rolled her neck and looked through her phone.  A little music to set the scene, and maybe she’d have a little fun all by herself.  After all, the scent and the _feeling_ of FP was so pervasive in the trailer, a little fantasy wouldn't be hard to whip up…..surely.  
  
Opening Spotify, she semi-ironically settled on Guys My Age by Hey Violet.  Swaying back and forth to the beat, she brought her other hand up to join in teasing her nipples.  Softly, slowly circling them through the soft cotton of her shirt, their bruised states almost hurt with the blood fiercely rushing through them.  Dipping her hand below the hem, skimming her stomach and then making its way back up, Betty felt the warmth of her soft hands and imagined them as the rough pads on FP’s hand.  Teasing herself, circling her hips, eyes closed and neck swaying side to side, she brought the hand outside her shirt up to her neck and held on.  She could almost feel the way he would stroke her nape when he kissed her.  Firmly stroking up and down with his thumb on one side to guide her movements.   
  
She slid her hand up a little farther and fisted her hair, pulling it rhythmically as she started to pinch her nipple. The hints of pain, at two different parts of her body was doing delicious things to her lower body.  She could feel the coiling of pleasure already and squeezed her thighs together.  Dipping forward slightly and tightening her thighs in rhythm to the music, she could feel the pressure already beginning.  
  
Licking her lips, Betty turned around and opened her eyes.  _Yeah_. She was going to fuck herself on FP’s bed.  She could leave it smelling tantalizingly of what he’d missed while on whatever, _adventure_ , he was on.   Grinning wickedly to herself, she stalked down the hallway one hand unbuttoning her denim shorts on her way.    
  
Reaching out with one hand, she opened the door while throwing her phone onto the bed.  Quickly kicking her shorts off, she pulled off her cropped t-shirt and hung it over the top of the door.  The shorts wouldn’t wrinkle much but the shirt definitely would.  She’d worn a semi-sheer one with a solid white bar across her breasts only, to minimally hide the fact that she was bra-less.  Too bad, she thought.  She would’ve loved to drive him crazy with that shit.  
  
Kneeling down onto the bed, she pushed together the comforter and pillows so she’d have an extra plush cushion to prop herself up on.  With the bed basically on the floor, every extra inch of cushion was enviable.  Laying down, she stroked one leg up the other, and back down again.  Wishing she had her body lotion to oil them up with, she increased the friction and roughly kneaded her breasts.  Biting her bottom lip, she pumped her hips up and down, imagining that she was sitting on FP’s lap again, feeling the rough denim pressed against her soft lips.  Feeling herself soak the material under her and he’d pull her down against him.  
  
Imagining his fingers gliding over her body, she massaged her way past her rib cage, fingering the bite mark he’d left under her left breast.  Stroking down her stomach, she suddenly gripped the places where he’d held her the night before.  Gasping at the pain, she sipped two fingers into herself as she imagined the way he’d be looking at her.  The molten desire in his eyes every time she moaned was something she craved.  He looked at her like she was the only thing in the world at that moment, and it made everything just that little bit more intense.   
  
Bringing her fingers back up to her lips, she sucked them in, biting and licking them clean.  Growing even more aroused with the taste of herself on her lips, she brought her hand back down and stroked her outer lips.  Bring her wetness over every part of her, she made sure to skim her nail across herself every once in awhile.  The sharpness of feeling was something she craved.  It almost felt like FP’s stubble rubbing against her down there.  She could feel the heat growing as she pushed back against her hand.  Thrusting again into herself, she brought her other hand up to pull the back of her hair again.    
  
Unconsciously holding her breath, she pumped into herself harder.  Bringing her fingers up to play with her clit, she pushed back her hood with one finger and flicked against it with another.  Gasping for breathe now, she alternated as she thought of the way his pelvis crushing into hers felt.  How the impact always drove the pleasure higher with each hit.  How everything from her ass to her clit would practically vibrate from the attention.   
  
Moaning and gasping in between holding her breathe, Betty wanted to cum.  She was almost there, she just needed a little _more_. She needed something harsher, something to push her over the edge.  Bringing her hand down to her neck, she pressed in, more effectively cutting off her oxygen.   Playing exclusively with her clit now, Betty brought her legs up and bent the knees; opening them wide to her sides.   Harshly punishing her clit now and choking herself, trying to hurdle off that ledge into the pleasure she could feel just out of reach.   
  
Just as she had to relax her hand, she opened her eyes and met FP’s in the doorway.  In a split second, her body was too hot and bothered to be embarrassed.  She needed to cum, and she needed it now.  Looking at him expectantly, she took in his appearance.  He definitely looked like he’d been in a serious fight.  There was a cut above his eyebrow that was still bleeding a little bit.  His hands looked, well, awful really.  His face would have said 'fuck life' if those eyes hadn’t been so full of _I''m going to fuck you_.'  
  
She decided she’d tend to him in a few, but right now, she needed him. In her.    
  
Repossessing her breasts; Betty rose kneeling, and bit her lip softly.  
  
“Are you going to join me For?  Or do you just want to enjoy the show?” lifting her eyebrow and cocking her head to the side, she stroked her bottom lip with her tongue where she’d just bitten it.    
  
Eyes crawling over every inch of exposed skin, taking in her mussed hair and mid-fuck eyes, FP smirked and ran a hand up his face and through his hair.  “Let me wash my hands-” he started but Betty broke in, “You don’t need to use your hands.  I’ve already done most of the work, just let me.”    
  
His eyes a little taken aback, then narrowing, he ground out, “You’re planning to bounce around on top of me, and I can’t touch you?  Where’s the fun Betts?” Leaning over the bed, forcing her to lean back, he licked from her collarbone to the back of her ear.  “You know I like to play with my toys.” he whispered in her ear humidly, before leaning back out and looking at her through half-lidded eyes.  
  
Shivering in anticipation, goosebumps breaking out over her skin, Betty made her way slowly to the edge of the bed.  Gauging his reaction, she slowly reached for his belt and gently unbuckled it.  Sinking lower on her knees, she looked up through her lashed at him with the big doe eyes she knew he couldn’t resist.  Biting her lip as she freed him from his boxers, she stroked him towards her face, once, twice quickly.   
  
Thinking about something he'd barely mentioned another night, she decided to run with it. Turning her face up towards him while thoroughly wetting her lips she teased him with a “Please Daddy? Don’t I deserve a treat?”  
  
FP’s eyes darkened to black at that, unconsciously thrusting closer to her face.  He reached down and wound her hair into a rope in his fist. Hearing his unbridled moan cut the air, she took that as a green light and blew on him lightly.  Seeing his dick twitch from the attention, she grinned to herself.  She knew how to torture him just the littlest bit more. Leaning in and sloppily kissing the head of his cock, she made sure to leave a little trail of saliva from him to her mouth as she pulled pulled back and looked back up.  His mouth was open, his eyes closed as his head was tilting back.   
  
“After all, I’ve been a good girl, haven’t I Daddy?” Betty lilted out in a soft voice looking up at him.  FP nearly growled and he gasped her name, looking down at her, his eyes blown wide. His hand in her hair pulled tighter and pushed her down onto his cock again.  Guiding his dick with one hand into her mouth, he stroked where her mouth met his dick.  Feeling her soft jaw working over him, he ground out another moan and held her there, one hand on her face, one in her hair.  
  
“Show me how good you’ve been Baby Girl.”  He demanded in a strained voice. “Show me you deserve a treat.”  
  
Fully committed now, Betty was massaging his hips with her hands, pressing her thumbs into the deep cuts in his pelvic v. Pulling him towards her in thrusts, she kept her mouth as wet as possible.  She licked the underside of his cock, each time it entered her mouth. Angling him to hit the upper back of her throat, she tried to create as much friction against his head as possible.   
  
Feeling the twitching, hot cock in her mouth start to taste like precum, she back off.  Leaving trails of saliva again from him attached to her mouth.  She ground her nails into FP’s ass and forced him to look down and see her sloppy mouth.  
  
“Did I do a good job?” She asked in a soft, husky voice. “Did it feel good inside my mouth Daddy?”  
  
FP shuddered at her words and pulled her up against him.  Crushing his mouth against hers, he forced her to submit to his passion, letting him lead the kiss.  His tongue stroked the inside of her mouth, where his cock was just moments ago.  Groaning against her lips, he turned and started licking the side of her neck.  Sucking parts into his mouth, he bit in the hollow of  it, leaving an angry, sensitive red welt.    
  
“Daddy is going to let you have all the fucking treats you want Baby Girl.  You’re fucking amazing. Fucking precious.” he muttered against her neck and he continued his harsh trail to the other side,   
  
Still wet, and now nearly painful in her need to cum again, Betty gripped his shirt and pulled FP down onto the bed.  “Fuck me FP.  Please. Please Daddy, fuck me. Fuck me hard. “ She begged and she tried to push up his shirt at the same time she tried to kick his jeans the rest of the way off.   
  
Pulling away from her, FP looked down and said “It’s going to be quick, my dick might be the only part of me clean enough to touch you right now Betts.”  
  
“I don’t care For, I was in here touching myself, imagining you.  I just want to feel you inside me.” Betty told him as she finally wrestled his shirt up far enough that he had to either adopt the ascot style, or remove it.  Scooching down farther on the bed, she used her thighs to grip FP into position between her legs.  Reaching down, she grabbed him again in her hand, giving him a few quick strokes, she guided him to her entrance and looked up, waiting until he looked up from where they would be joined to her face.  Upon eye contact she thrust up the bit she could, and after a second he finished, burying himself as deep in her as he could fit.  
  
Both of them groaning at the feeling, Betty pushed up on his shoulders and leaned into his chest.  Tonguing his nipple herself, she begged him to move, and he obliged. Sweetly, torturously, at first, he thrust slowly and deeply into her.  Fully seating himself, before pulling himself all the way out, he watched the sensations flicker across her face each time he pushed into her.  Waiting until Betty was mewling against his chest, trying to thrust up harder against his hips, FP controlled himself.   
  
When she reached back and, like a goddamn snake, bit into his pectoral muscle harshly, he roared and started fucking through her into the mattress.  Each thrust bucking into her and up, harder and faster, he heard her start to chant his name against his chest, hands making their way up to his head.  When they were on each side of his face, she pulled him down and kissed him. Moaning, whispering and sometimes yelling, she pushed all of it into his mouth as she turned him down into her.    
  
Feeling warmth starting to slide down his face, he figured the cut above his eye had reopened.  Trying to pull back, FP pulled back on the strength of his thrusts, and instead whipped himself faster and faster into her.  Betty wouldn’t let him pull back however and instead glared at him for daring to pull back.  Stretching herself as far as possible, she whispered a query into his ear that had him stuttering his thrusts abruptly.    
  
“Can I taste it Daddy.... please?” in a low, sweet voice he nearly thought he’d imagined.  As he looked down at her, a few drops spilt onto her breasts and she gasped at their heat.    
  
Moaning at the sight of the bright scarlet now decorating Betty’s pale breasts, FP tucked his head into her neck and groaned.  “You look so fucking hot Betts I’m not going to last much longer Baby Girl.”  
  
Tonguing his ear, Betty nuzzled into the side of his face.  Pushing his head up with one hand ,she could feel herself growing closer as well.  She wanted to taste him before she came though.  She wanted to kiss FP as they both came, but she wanted to taste that most intimate part of him first.  “Hold on just a little longer For, let me have my treat first, please Daddy.”  Her voice made him groan in hot frustration, but he nodded into her neck before pulling back a bit.  
  
Betty turned her head up, watching the scarlet liquid bursting through the surface at the exertion of FP’s thrusts. Each time he thrust up into her, more would force itself free.  It was tracking a line down over his eye, down across his own lips.  Perfect, _beautiful_ she thought.   Softly licking the wound, she applied a bit more pressure and kissed it.  Rolling the hot copper over and under her tongue, she heard FP yell-moan against her throat as she played with it.    
  
Knowing the pain would likely make him cum, she gave the cut one last harsh kiss, before kissing her way down his face.  
  
Capturing his lips with her own, she rolled their mouths together, painting their lips with red.  Tasting himself in her mouth, FP reached down and pulled on of her legs up and onto his shoulder.  At this new angle, Betty was yelling with each thrust.  Calling out her pleasure into the air, loudly begging FP for more, for ‘Daddy’ to make her cum.   
  
Reaching down between them, FP hoped he could stave off his own orgasm long enough to make sure Betty came first.  Stroking her clit, he leaned into her leg on her should, kissing the inner leg parts he could reach.  Biting and sucking marks into her leg, fingers grasping in her wetness, Betty fell apart under his hands yelling his name.  “Forsythe, FUCK, yes, fuck right there, yes, UNGH cum Daddy. Cum with me.” those green eyes pierced into his own as he watched her make demands even as she came.  
  
A few more thrusts into her and FP was undone when she leaned back up into him, forcing his head down so she could nibble on his earlobe.  “Cum inside me Daddy, I’ve been so good.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.


	3. One Sweet Night Part. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and FP indulge in a little greenery before getting lost in eachother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you anyone who's reading this. I'm an atrocious updater as I've come to accept about myself. Here's a bit of sweetness to help with that. As always I own none of the characters herein. Trigger warning for underage consensual sex and recreational drug use, and someone mentioned it before but Betty is also very much on birth control.  
> Songs mentioned herein are the Toxicity album by System of a Down, Closer by Nine Inch Nails (seems to be the tropey must-have in every fuck fic,) and Guys My Age by Hey Violet (I thought it was hilariously appropriate.)

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
     This was not how she thought her night was going to go.  Oh don’t get her wrong, she fully expected she was going to be writhing underneath Forsythe as he drove her insane. But she hadn’t expected to feel every inch of her body all-consumingly, everything extra sensitive and craving to be touched.  She’d come over with milkshakes; hoping to tempt FP into licking some off of her. She’d let herself in and immediately smelled the smoke in the air. Smirking, she’d put an extra roll into her hips and cocked her eyebrow and she walked down the hall to the bedroom. As she’d rounded the door frame she burst out with a loud laugh when she saw what FP was doing.  He’d half a blunt in an ashtray on the table next to the bed’s right hand side. It seems like he’d gotten too distracted to finish undressing and he was passed out on his back, donald-ducking it.   
  
     At her laughter FP started awake, moving his hand from holding himself to covering it before leaning back on it as he realized she was the one in the doorway.  Leaning back and relaxing his shoulders, she took the way his top stretched across his chest. He smiled up at her and ran his hand across his face. Shaking his head a bit bit to clear it, she could tell he was still a little high.  She toed off her ballet flats and crossed the room to put the shakes on the table next to the ashtray. She turned back around and leaned into FP. Placing a hand on either side of his waist she leaned in and licked his lips, tasting the way the weed mixed with his typical smokers mouth (and that little hint of cinnamon she swore was just him.)   
  
     She smiled into their kiss as she felt his hands start to skim her sides. Kneeling into the mattress, she replaced her hands with her knees, and reached up to run her hands through his short hair. His hands rested finally on her hips, settling her softly in his lap, directly above his growing pleasure at seeing her.  She pulled back a bit to let out a chuckle and smirk at him.   
  
“I thought you were supposed to watch cartoons and get the munchies when you smoked.” She teased him.  Seeing the smile curl up one edge of his mouth, she ran her finger over the stubble on his chin.   
  
     He caught one of her finger between his teeth, licking it before pulling it farther.  Sucking on it, he ran his tongue up the bottom before releasing it. “You have much experience with it yeah?” He queried back as she felt her lids drop in response.     
  
“No, the only people I knew who smoke aren’t people I’d want to smoke with.”  Betty responded and she felt her way down FP’s chest, feeling the soft material accentuating the hard muscles underneath.   
  
     Pulling one of hands up to his mouth again, he kissed the pads on each of her fingers. Working his way up her arm, and burying himself into her neck; he continued to kiss her softly and leisurely.  Following a particularly seductive vein up to her ear, he sucked the lobe with his lips before releasing a low moan.   
  
“Let me show you.” He asked in a low murmur into her neck, gently biting his way across. “Let me overwhelm you.”   
  
     Betty thought that sounded pretty fantastic.  Especially if it meant she would indeed be able to lick a little vanilla shake off of the enthusiastic cone she could feel poking her through her shorts.    
  
“One condition For.” She placed her pointer finger squarely into his chest and pushed him a few inches away. “You’re taking this shirt off first.”   
  
     He quirked an eyebrow and looked down to take in Betty’s fully clad form still on top of him.  Leaning back a bit further, he took off his shirt, spreading his hands afterwards so as to say - and?   
Laughing Betty stripped her own tank top off, leaving her clad in her pale little jean shorts and a white lace bralette.  She’d dressed cute today, and he was going to enjoy it for a bit at least damnit. Twisting herself around, she brought the ashtray and lighter between her and FP’s chests.  “Hold these.” When he takes them into his own hands, she pulls her phone out of her back pocket and brings up the playlist she had made for tonight. It may be a little extra, but FP was going to go non-verbal when she brought out her other surprise for the night.  She’d done a little shopping online and after watching the mail box like a hawk every day; they’d finally come.   
  
     As the strains of Hey Violet started to linger in the air, FP drew her attention again by stirring beneath her.  Lifting herself up a bit, she resettled after meeting his eyes and seeing the heat there. As she started to swirl her hips a bit, he flicked the lighter on and re-lit the blunt.  Taking it between his lips, he drew in, and in. Removing the blunt, he switched light and blunt to the ashtray on the bed and grabbed the back of her neck. Smoothing his thumb up into her hairline he crushed his mouth into hers and exhaled into her mouth as he stroked her tongue with his,  Rhythmically pulling the hair at the back of her head, he teased her until the last of the smoke dissipated. Reaching down, FP took another quicker hit and exhaled into the air between them.   
  
     Cocking his head to the side; he asked her “Is she singing what I think she is?”  Betty blushed but then licked her lips. “Well the song _is_ called Guys My Age. I figured it’d be apropos for when I asked you to lick my strawberry shake off my breasts.”   
  
     She loved watching his eyes dilate and darken.  It was a quick descent but it made her feel liquid fire in her veins when she saw his eyes looking at her nearly black.  Pulling on the blunt again, he reached up and exhaled into her mouth as he rolled her breathe beneath his hand. Just this side of too hard, he ground it against her and then away into his hand.  Pinching her nipple, he gave her more smoke as her mouth gasped with the sensation. Placing the ashtray further from them on the bed; FP helped Betty out of her bralette as her breathe started come heavier, her chest pebbling with anticipation of more attention.   
  
     FP placed the blunt between her fingers, and to her to inhale as he bent forward to shower her chest with attention.  As he slipped one nipple between his teeth, he gently drew designs across her ribs and up her other breasts. Sucking, biting and sucking again, she could feel every touch low in her body already.  Placing the blunt against her lips, she inhaled as she heard the first strains of Closer croon into the air. Holding her breath as she’d seem Cheryl do for a few beats, she was forced to release the smoke prematurely as she keened.  FP had pinched her nipple rather viciously before gently lapping at it with cold licks in the warm air. The sensation were already sharper than normal; she could feel her arousal growing as the THC hit her bloodstream.   
  
     Reaching up with her other hand, she pulled her hair out of it’s ponytail and she let her eyes drop and show how turned on she was. Pursing her lips, she licked them to make sure FP was captivated, then took another hit.  Gently with a few fingers, she guided his lips up to hers and she ghosted over his, releasing the smoke into his mouth with a soft, purposeful moan. His hands grabbed her ass and tightened as he inhaled. He nipped at her lower lip and ground her down onto him, causing her to writhe in the feeling oh him so close to where she was already wet and throbbing. She loved driving him crazy.    
  
     He took the blunt from her hand, took one last pull and maneuvered the ashtray back onto the side table.  Gently scoring his nails down her back, FP let Betty sink into an awareness of how much stronger every feeling was.  She didn’t realize yet that in about ten minutes she was going to be in sensory overload. As he guided her off of him, he made sure she had a pillow underneath her head when he laid her down.  After giving each of her nipples a thorough licking, he left them nice and wet. As the air cooled them, they felt harder and more sensitive than she’d ever remembered. Betty felt the room swim a bit as she lifted her head to look down at FP between her legs.   
  
     He’d been waiting for her to look at him before he removed her shorts.  Slowly, he dragged the rough jean material down her softly spread legs. Once he’d lifted them off and slipped her ankles back around him, he ran his hands up and down her legs.  The roughness of his callouses pressed wonderfully into her skin as he massaged her legs, up and down, gently at first and then more insistently. Caught up in the sensations; her legs felt so relaxed she didn’t know if she could move them.  When FP lifted one leg up and over his arm to kiss the inside, she whimpered at the sensation. As he licked his way towards her center, she felt like his lips were already teasing her clit. She could feel the fingers on his one hand massaging her ass even as the cold air mimicked his lips at her breasts.  Her mind was barely able to catalog the sensations as they happened.   
  
     She realized she was well and truly stoned, and that she felt every touch echoing in her core.  Bringing her hands up to her breasts, she luxuriated in the softness of her skin, running her hands over and over them.  Slipping the nipples against her fingers as she caressed herself, she barely heard the strangled noise FP made as he look up at her, poised above her slit.   
  
“You look like a fucking goddess.  Hair above you in a fucking cloud, biting your sweet little lips, holding yourself in your hands.  Christ, watching you touch yourself is almost undoing me Betts.” he whispered against her clit. Giving her a quick flick of the tongue, he watched her eyes unfocus for a second.  “Can you feel it? You’re body is reacting like you’re already there baby girl.”   
Licking her lips, Betty had to concentrate on forming words and not just soft little moans.   
  
“I...I can feel everything.  I feel like I’m already laying here in the afterglow. I’m not sure I’m going to be able to take it.”   
  
“That’s okay. That’s alright, if it happens we’ll back off and watch those cartoons yeah?” he said reassuringly even as he still cupped her ass in on hand.  “If you ever feel like it’s too much, just count to five. Five seconds is all you need to push through to the pleasure. If five isn’t enough we’ll stop. Agreed?”   
  
“I can already feel you inside me For.  Holy shit.” Betty felt herself drip as she tightened in response to the phantom touch.  She felt more than heard FP’s growl against her quim, but she definitely felt his tongue inside her a split second later. Over and over, tasting her thoroughly, her legs came up and nearly boxed his ears.  Ever prepared, FP had made sure one leg was already up over his shoulder.   
Moving up to her clit, Betty could barely recognize her own moans as she felt him suck her into his mouth and run his tongue around her extra sensitive clit.  Around and around, flicking up across her hood at the completion of every swirl he drove her up and over the edge. Barely slowing down as she shuttered against his ministrations, she felt herself soak the bed beneath her pussy as he slipped first one, then two fingers into her.  Stretching her side to side, his scissor motions and the way he was suck on the right side of her clit ripped another orgasm from her before she’d managed to catch her breathe.   
  
     Slowing his fingers to a near stillness, just slowly working themselves in and out oh her, FP backed off her until just his breath tickled her clit.  He licked her with the broad flat of his tongue slowly but with pressure again and again. Drawing out the tremors of her body as she could feel herself still clench involuntarily in waves.  Holy shit. Her mind was overloaded, her body felt like every nerve ending was stimulated all at once.   
  
     Listening to the choked moans and whimpers crawl out of her throat, FP looked up his trembling lover’s body.  Blowing a stream of cold air onto her soaking wet pussy, he watched her moan and reach up to fist her hand in her hair. One hand running back down to touch her neck, breasts and stomach; Betty looked thoroughly debauched.   
  
     Lifting himself up, FP could feel the air currents on his cock he was so aroused.  Tasting her cum against his lips always made him harder than he thought possible. The earthy sweetness of her cunt drove him insane.  Small wonder he was trying to let her feel what she did to him constantly. Kissing her lower stomach and gently mouthing his way up her body, he relished the feeling of her hands across his shoulders.  Their soft warmth doing serious damage to his control.   
  
     Feeling the soft skin hiding the hard muscles in his arms grounded her mind a bit. Running her hands across the planes of his back to meet the slippery tops of his shoulders, she can feel the sweat he worked up between her legs.  Fiercely, the desire to taste it grips Betty, and she cranes her neck up to lick it first.  Tasting the bite of salt, she gently bites into his neck.  Leaving little marks into the taught muscles of his neck, she pulls back to admire her work licking her lips. Across what she can reach of his shoulder and upper chest, he tastes delicious she thinks.  And her marks on him? Beautiful.  The sight fills her with wet heat.  She takes one of his nipples in her fingers, gently teasing it before she licks her way down.  Taking it into her mouth and lathing it with her tongue, she feels herself tighten hearing the noise he makes above her head. It turns her on and she can feel herself start to drip with arousal again in response to his low moan. Making a responding noise involuntarily, she grabs the sides of his head and feeds at his mouth.   
  
“I need you inside me, please” She begged into his mouth.   
  
     Pulling her leg up over his hip, he guides himself into her, pushing slowly into her until he’s finally fully seated.  As she squirms under him adjusting to his size, FP grabs two pillows and works them under her hips. Bring her other leg up around his other hip; he sits back and watched Betty’s face as she feel where he’s sliding against inside her now.  Thrusting shallowly, he watched her mouth fall open in an 'oh' as her eyes flutter shut. Pulling nearly out of her and sliding back in, he spends a few minutes just feeling her warmth tightly fisted around him. Her body makes him fight for every inch inside of her and it always drives him the best kind of crazy.  Especially right now, her quim feels so hot it's making even looking at her nearly undo him.  He'd forgotten how much more sensitive he was when high too.  Watching Betty in front of him though, moaning softly as her eyes raced; god this was fucking perfect. She finally looked back up at him and started touching herself. Sliding her hands up into her hair, across her neck and down her body; he could tell she can’t get used to the sensations. Her body is constantly delighting itself in every caress while she’s so high.   
  
     Bucking into her harder; he spread some of the wetness between them up and around her pearl. Almost not touching it, he gently runs every finger across it as he watching himself entering her over and over.  Betty’s hand surprised him, but she reaches down and slicks her fingers. Watching her do it, he’s still surprised as she sucks her fingers into her mouth and moans. Thrusting into her with everything he has now, he just watches her suck on her fingers and it’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen.   
  
     Feeling her tighten around him again, he more insistently rubs the pad of his thumb around her clit and massaged her hip harshly with the other hand as he pulls her into him.  Pounding into her now, he can feel her cum right before she involuntarily arched her back up towards him, and then up around him as she reaches up and pulls herself up by his shoulders.  Knocked off balance, he just barely managed to catch her in his arms as the angle squeezes him just that slightest bit more and he start to cum inside her.   
  
     Betty has never felt so amazing and she doesn’t want to let it stop.  Feeling FP slow beneath her , she quickly grips herself around him and starts to ride him.  Up and grinding herself down onto his pelvic bone, Betty could swear she was still almost-cumming. She knew she was just relentlessly moaning and gasping now but he felt so good inside her.  Especially at this angle when he was so awfully deep. Starting to bounce a little more harshly on top of him, she could feel FP struggling to still move as he came inside her. He was clenching her ass hard enough that she knew there were definitely going to be bruises but it felt so good.  If she could get him to hold out a little longer; she knew the next orgasm was going to be even more mind-blowing.   
  
     As he feel the cum starting to slide down onto his lap, FP finally felt the sensitivity start to lessen enough that he could move to meet Betty’s thrusts again.   
  
     Settling her better in his lap, he hold her neck and kisses her breathless. Insistently, he waits for her to submit to him before biting and sucking on the side of her neck.  Still half soft within her he moves an arm beneath her leg until he can rest it against his shoulder. He could already feel her pussy tightening again in the new angle.  Betty mewled as he stirred within her, making him harder much faster than he was ready for.  The feeling of her walls around his painfully hardening cock made him twitch a few times in sensory overload. The feeling her smooth skin pressed against him makes his leg muscles clench and grind up into her half-under control. Wrapping her other leg of around his hip; he nearly lost his balance as he registered the song currently beating out.   
  
“Did you put System of a Down on your fucking playlist?” He asked half laughing as he felt the arms holding her up against him score his back.  Grinding up into her slowly, catching her clit and arching into it with every upward movement; he cocked his eyebrow at her.   
  
“You...mmmm...mentioned that you….oooOOOohh. Like them. Mhmm.” Betty managed to say as she thrust onto him almost completely against her control.   Her body needed more, and it was going to take it whether or not she was at the helm now.   
  
     One hand on her lower back, supporting her, FP moved the other along her back, skimming the red marks he knows are there and clasping the back of her neck.  He brought her in for a messy, wet kiss. Sliding their lips against one another's, the feelings go straight to both of their loins. Opening and entwining their tongues, and again sucking on her lower lip until it was such a juicy pink that it was hard to look away from.  The orgasm catches them both unawares. Suddenly they were grasping at each other, clutching in the midst of their bodies pulsing. Thrusting into each other over and over, their bodies kept him grinding into her and her begging for more until Betty came so hard she squirted. Hard.  She felt herself sink into a deep wave of delicious pleasure as she curled into FP and came all over him. Her nipples sparked and she saw blooms behind her eyes as she came.  FP's member _hurt_ cumming again so soon.  The pain felt just this side of too-much, so he started bucking up harder, hoping to catch the wave a little higher and smooth out the harsher lines.  
  
     As he felt Betty squirt, he reached up to hold her neck. Gently increasing the pressure, he felt her contract again harshly against him.  She loved being choked, but especially when she was squirting, her orgasms seemed to stretch on forever. Settling for grinding up into her and rocking her back and forth in his lap; he tried to give her all the extra stimuli she could handle.     
  
     Feeling the pleasure of the heavy breathing in her breasts so cold in the air after being so attended to Betty could barely manage to moan FP’s name as she continued to cum. Vaguely aware she was moaning “Yes, Yes, oh god don’t stop, yeeees.” into the hand he pressed into her mouth, the sensation made her pulse violently with pleasure again.  She loved when he muffled her. They both loved when she was loud and unrelenting, but something about his hand over her mouth just turned her on. When he took control so thoroughly; it alwyas made her drip.   
  
     As her body stopped shuttering so hard she felt his hands come up and warm her sides.  Stroking up and down he helped her gather herself as she came down.   
  
     Coaxing her into moving up, he slid himself out of her and kept her hovering above him as he straightened his legs.  Holding a cheek in each hand; he encouraged her to shuffle up his body until she’s right before his face. Watching her face, he played with her ass until her body is only shuttering in aftershocks here and there.  In time with her breathing, he starts to slide his hand up and down her thighs. Skimming the outsides of her legs in rhythm. It soothes her quickly and she soon let’s him settle her knees on either side of his head.  
  
     Astride him, he gives her control of the moment, giving her the choice to pull away if it’s too much, even as he concentrates his attention once again to the thoroughly wet and aroused lips and folds of her sex.  Her eyes are nearly shut, and he can practically see the weed still holding her above him. Tasting their cum together as he licks her clean, he can feel her sigh above him and release the tension in her legs. Relaxing further into his face; Betty starts to rock in time to his strokes against her slit.  Studiously ignoring her extra-sensitive clit, he traces each bit with lips and tongue. After testing the ground gently, he started to slowly fuck her softly with his tongue. Filling her as he moans into her. The combination has her throwing her head back in want.   
  
“Please, For, please.” Betty begins to beg as she grinds against the pressure of his tongue. “Please, I need more, I need-”her voice cut off as FP gently circled her clit with his tongue. Gently swirling her clit with his tongue, he made sure it was still enough pressure to slip the hood back at the end of each pass.  As he felt her pressing more urgently against him, he started sucking on her click and shaking his head back and forth. At that motion; Betty cried out. Harder and harder, he ran his tongue across her clit even as he sucked it into his mouth and moved his head. Soon he could feel her thighs tightening against his head again and he slipped a hand up between their bodies until he could back her up a few inches.  He swiftly seated two fingers within her again and curled them viciously towards her clit. A few curls in and Betty screamed his name into the air and froze and her pussy pulsed around his fingers and her clit throbbed against the flat of his tongue.   
  
     Slowly easing her past the sensitivity, FP occasionally reached out to lick her pussy above him as she came down again.   
  
  


* * *

   
  
End of Part. 1.  (Stay tuned for the milkshakes ;)   .)  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  



End file.
